Don't jealous!
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Donghae cemburu liat Eunhyuk dengan Siwon.Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? Read it out and REVIEW yeorobun
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Don't jealous!

**Pair: **HaeHyuk **(**Donghae **X** Eunhyuk), SiHyuk (slight)

**Cast:** Donghae,Eunhyuk,Siwon,OOC

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda

**Genre : **Romance, Humor, YAOI, BOYS **X** BOYS.

** Rated :** Remaja a.k.a T

**Lenght:** twoshoot

**Disclaimer : **HaeHyuk saling mempunyai anak,yaitu author, yeojya paling imut dirumah. Disclaimer macam apa ini?

**Warning :** OOC, pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

~~~~~ **HAPPY READING ** ~~~~~

(Hyuk Jae POV)

"Yah,Anda kalah,Eunhyuk-sshi." Ujar seorang MC padaku.

Sekarang semua member Super Junior sedang melakukan reality show di dorm.

Kami sedang melakukan kalah harus dihukum.

Tentu saja aku kalah,tadi aku battle _agyeo_ dengan Minnie-_hyung_. Kalo sama Yesung-_hyung_ juga pasti aku yang menang. Ini sama KING OF AEGYO SUJU!

"Karena yang menang Sungmin-sshi,maka hukumannya terserah Sungmin-sshi." Jelas MC itu.

Ayolah Minnie-_hyung_~~ Jangan minta yang macam-macam.

"Ah! Anda saja yang membuat hukumannya!" tolak minnie-_hyung_ dengan agyeonya.

"_Arraseo._Aku ingin Eunhyuk-sshi mencium Siwon-sshi." Pinta MC itu.

1detik...

5detik...

20detik...

1menit...

_Kok pada lola gini sih? O.o_

"MWO?"

"_Waeyo_? Apa aku salah bicara?" bingung MC itu.

"Tidak._Arraseo_,_kajja_ Hyukkie,kiss me~~" Ih,Siwon ada-ada saja.

Siwon pun berjalan untuk duduk disampingku. Semua mata memandang kami dengan tatapan _yang-benar-saja-bagaimana-dengan-Hae-?_

Aku pun menatap mereka dengan tatapan _siapapun-tolong-aku_.

"Hya! Yang benar saja" bisikku pada Siwon yang sudah mendekati wajahku.

Tak ada jawaban darinya. Akupun memejamkan mataku.

Chu~~~

Hanya berciuman,tidak saling melumat bibir.

Tak lama kemudian ia melepaskan bibirnya.

Para kru dan MC bertepuk semua anggota Super junior hanya melongo.

"What? Siwon mencium Hyukkie?" kata Yesung–_hyung._

"What? Gimana sama Hae?" kata Hankyung–_hyung._

"What? SiHyuk is real?" kata Kang In–_hyung._

"What? Kang In–_hyung _bisa bahasa Inggris?" kata Kyu.

"What? Dog? Dog?" kata Heechul–_hyung._

"What? Kok jadi kayak gini?" kata Wookie.

"What? Member SuJu sarap semua?" kata Kyu makin ngawur,yang membuat Teukie–_hyung _memukul kepala mereka semua.

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih?" kata Teukie–_hyung _sambil menjitak mereka.

(Donghae POV)

Shit! Apaan ini? Mereka berciuman didepan mataku. Kenapa Siwon mau? Dan kenapa Hyukkie tidak menolaknya? AKH!

Setelah acara ini selesai,aku langsung menarik tangan Hyukkie masuk ke kamarku.

"Hae apa yang kau lakukan?Lepaskan!" rintihnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" bentakku.

"HYA! Jangan membentakku! Tadi kan Siwon yang menciumku." Balasnya tak terima.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolaknya? Kulihat kau menikmatinya." Sindirku.

Dia bisa menjawab,hah?

"Mulai saat ini kita PUTUS!" ujarku sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'putus'.

Aku pun itu aku melihat Hyukkie akan menangis. Aku tak peduli!

(Hyukjae POV)

Aku keluar kamar Hae sambil menangis. Semua _-kecuali Hae- _menatapku bingung dan khawatir.

"Ada apa,Hyukkie?" tanya Yesung_-hyung_.

"Hyukkie_-hyung,_jangan nyanyi gitu dong!" ujar Kyu dan langsung dijitak oleh Minnie–_hyung._

_"_Dia nangis,bukan nyanyi,_babbo_!" tambahnya.

"Gwaenchana _hyungdeul,saengdeul_.Aku hanya ingin istirahat dikamar." jawabku sambil berjalan gontai menuju kamarku.

_~ESOKNYA~_

Huh!Semalaman aku tidak bisa pun memutuskan untuk mengambil makanan didapur.

Saat di dapur,kulihat Wookie sedang memasak.

"Annyeong,Wookie ^^ " sapaku seceria mungkin.

"Annyeong Eunhyukkie_-hyung." _Balasnya dengan wajah khawatir.

Tak lama kemudian yang lainnya berdatangan.

"Huah~Wookie masak apa?" tanya Shindong_-hyung._

"Aku masak telor dadar special" jawab Wookie semangat.

"Annyeong,Hae!" sapaku pada mantan _namjachinguku._

"Annyeong Eunhyuk-sshi" jawabnya tanpa melihatku.

Semua orang melongo mendengar Hae memanggilku dengan 'Eunhyuk-sshi'.Biasanya kan dia memanggilku 'chagiya' , 'hyukkie chagi' , 'hyukkie' , ataupun 'nae jewel'.

"Ya! Ayo kita makan! Mengapa kalian melongo seperti itu?" Chullie_-hyung _mencairkan suasana.

Sejak saat itu,Donghae selalu memanggilku 'Eunhyuk-sshi'.Dia selalu ketika show sekalipun.

(END of Hyukjae POV)

(Donghae POV)

Apa aku berlebihan? Ah,tidak! Itu hukuman yang pantas untuknya.

"Hya,Hae!" kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang –_hyung._

"Kau tau,kalau Hyukkie itu orang yang sensitive,kan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Hyukkie juga orang yang tidak mudah pergi dan melupakan,apalagi selingkuh begitu saja." nilainya.

"Hatiku sakit,_hyung. _Apa kau tau rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai berciuman dengan orang lain didepanmu?" rintihku.

"Hae,aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu,tapi..."

Omongan Yesung–_hyung _terhenti karena Wookie dan Minnie–_hyung_ berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"Apa ada?" tanyanya.

"Hyukkie...Dia pingsan!" jawab Minnie–_hyung._

Apa? Hyukkie pingsan?

"Bagaimana keadaannya,Dok?" tanya Teukie–_hyung _pada dokter yang menangani Hyukkie.

"Eunhyuk-sshi hanya kecapaian dan jangan biarkan ia merasa tertekan." Jawab Dokter itu.

Setelah semua orang pergi,aku mendekatinya.

"Hyukkie~~~ Hyukkie,kau tidak boleh sakit saat melihatmu terbaring seperti ini." Ucapku pergi meninggalkannya.

(END of Donghae POV)

(Auhor POV)

Cahaya siang matahari yang panas membuat seorang namja berwajah pucat terpaksa bangun dari tidur ia tidak terbangun? Jika saat bangun ia menghadapi banyak masalah, lebih baik matanya terpejam untuk selamanya,itulah yang ada namja imut itu membuka matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya.

"Hyukkie? Kau sudah sadar? Kemarin kau pingsan. Mengapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya seorang namja cantik,yang diketahui bernama Leeteuk itu.

"Ya Teukie–_hyung!_ Hyukkie–_hyung_ baru sadar,jangan bertanya banyak seperti itu!"nasihat sang evil magnae.

" tidak apa-apa koq ^^ " ujarku menengahi sambil mencoba untuk menunjukkan gummy smile ku.

"Istirahatlah lagi _hyung,_kami akan keluar." pinta Kyu. _#tumben nih evil magnae baek _-'

Sepeninggal mereka,masuklah seorang namja berwajah ikan (?) tapi sangat tampan ke kamar Eunhyuk.

"H...Hae?" ujar Eunhyuk terbata.

"Eunhyuk-sshi,kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah datar.

"Aku baik-baik saja,Donghae-sshi." jawab Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan gummy smile yang bisa membuat jantung Donghae berdegup kencang.

"Ini aku bawa susu stawberry. Get well soon,Eunhyuk-sshi." Kata Donghae memberikan sekotak susu strawberry,lalu pergi.

(Hyukjae POV)

Waeyo? Wae Donghae-ah?

Kenapa kau masih seperti ini?Aku dan Siwon sudah menjelaskan semua Siwon sudah minta maaf. Kau childish sekali,ikan mokpo.

Huh~

Aku bosan dikamar seperti ini,lebih baik aku jalan-jalan ke taman saja.

Aku pun keluar berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Hyukkie_-hyung_? Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak istirahat dikamar?" tanya Siwon dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Aku bosan,,aku ingin jalan-jalan ke taman sebentar ya~" pamitku,lalu mengacir keluar dorm. Tentu saja aku menyiapkan penyamaranku terlebih dahulu.

"Cepatlah pulang Hyukkie!" samar kudengar suara Teukie_-hyung._

Ah~ _Hyung_ku yang satu itu selalu memang _hyung _yang baik. Pantas saja disebut 'Angle without wings'.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan,tak terasa sudah 3 jam aku ditaman.

Aku ingin bermain game.

Aku pun pergi ke kawasan game di dekat taman.

Dulu saat sekolah,aku dan Eunkyo,sahabatku, selalu mampir kesini sepulang kami hanya untuk bermain 'Dance Dance Revolution (DDR)'.

Kalian tau kan?

Sampai-sampai semua petugas disini mengenal kami. Tapi,apakah mereka masih mengenalku sekarang?

"Annyeonghaseo _ahjussi_. Aku ingin mengisi game card ku." pintaku pada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang duduk di kasir.

"Baik. Eh? Eunhyuk-ah?" ujarnya.

Dia masih mengenalku?

"Hehe, kukira _ahjussi _tidak mengenalku lagi." aku nyengir.

"Omona! Mana mungkin_ ahjussi_ melupakan pelanggan setia _ahjussi_. Oh ya, Eunkyo mana?" tanyanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Katanya dia sedang sibuk menulis fanfict,sih~" jawabku seadanya.

_#lho? Koq jadi ngomongin ini sih?_

Beberapa jam aku berbincang dengan _ahjussi_. Maklumlah,kami sudah tidak bertemu beberapa tahun.

"Ya _ahjussi_.Aku kan ingin bermain game,kenapa kita jadi ngerumpi gini?" sindirku.

"Ah,,_ahjussi_ kasih kartu gratis untukmu." Katanya memberikan kartu padaku.

"Wah?_ Jinjja?_" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Tentu 100ribu. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk memainkan semua permainan yang ada disini." terang _ahjussi._

_"_Wah~ _Gamsahamnida_ _ahjussi_.Kau baik sekali." pujiku.

"_Ne_. Sudah sana! Lihat tuh,dibelakangmu banyak yang mengantri." Protes _ahjussi._

"Ne! Bye-bye _ahjussi_!" pamitku lalu pergi dari kasir.

Aku pun memainkan semua game disana.

Dan ini dia game yang paling aku suka.

'Dance Dance Revolution (DDR)'

Haha,aku pun memainkannya dengan sangat senang.

Huh~

Tak terasa sudah 6 jam aku bermain di Game centre.

Tak lupa pula aku makan di restoran favoritku.

Aku sama sekali tidak merasa capek.

Hari ini aku senang sekali.

Ini sudah jam berapa ya?

MWO? JAM 11 MALAM?

Aduh,semoga semua tidak menghawatirkanku.

Aku juga berharap mereka tidak memarahiku,karena aku tidak bawa oleh-oleh :p

Akupun berjalan menuju dorm.

Saat melewati gang,aku merasa ada yang menarik tanganku.

"Hai manis~ Sendirian aja~~"

HWA? Aku melihat 5 namja yang punya tubuh sangat besar didepanku.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Siapa 5 namja itu?_

_Bagaimana nasib Eunhyuk?_

_Saksikan di Eunkyo TV #plak!_

_Maksudnya,tunggu di chapter 2!_

_Huh~~_

_Tadinya mau bikin oneshoot,karena kebanyakan jadinya twoshoot deh~~ _

_Yang udah baca please REVIEW~~~_

_GOMAWO... * bow 180 __ͦ__*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Don't jealous! Chapter 2

**Pair: **HaeHyuk **(**Donghae **X** Eunhyuk)

**Cast:** Donghae,Eunhyuk,OOC

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt, YAOI, BOYS **X** BOYS.

**Rated :** Remaja a.k.a T

**Lenght:** twoshoot

**Disclaimer : **HaeHyuk saling mempunyai anak,yaitu author, yeojya paling imut dirumah. Disclaimer macam apa ini?

**Warning :** OOC, pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Note : **Chapter 2 nya datang yeorobun~~ Maaf ya karena update nya lama dan ceritanya ngawur. Peace damai,hehe ^^v #_nyengir tanpa dosa._

~~~~~ **HAPPY READING ** ~~~~~

^^^oooooooo```~~~~**Han Eun Kyo**```~~~~ooooooooo^^^

(Donghae POV)

Hyukkie dimana sih? Sudah jam segini,tapi ia belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Karena khawatir,aku sekarang berada di dorm tempat Hyukkie tinggal.

Kulihat Yesung_-hyung _menuju pintu keluar dorm.

"_Hyung,_kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa bungkus ramen ke supermarket dekat dorm." jawabnya.

"Kau mau ikut?" ajaknya.

"Hmm..Baiklah,sekalian mencari Hyukkie" jawabku menerima ajakannya sambil bangkit dari dudukku.

(Author POV)

"HYA! Kalian mau apa?" bentak seorang namja cute berambut blonde pada lima orang namja yang sedang mengepungnya.

"Aish! Ternyata dia hanya ingin bermain sebentar denganmu,nona manis" goda seorang namja yang paling tinggi diantara mereka,dengan rambut gondrong dan tampang berantakan.

Namja itu pun mulai mendekati Eunhyuk.

'Siapapun tolong aku' Eunhyuk berharap sambil menutup matanya. Ia sudah pasrah sekarang.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

"_Hyung_,kau belanja apa saja sih? Banyak sekali." Tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk horor kantung belanjaan Yesung.

"Hehe,habis semuanya kelihatan enak. Jadi aku beli semua :p " jawab Yesung sambil nyengir Siwon. Eh,maksudnya nyengir kuda.

Saat melewati gang mereka mendengar suara tawa nista beberapa orang _namja._

"Ada apa itu? Ayo kita lihat!" seru Yesung.

Mereka pun berjalan mendekati gerombolan itu.

"Hyu...Hyukkie?" ujar Donghae tak percaya.

Namja yang dipanggil namanya perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap orang yang memanggil namanya _#ribet._

"Hae~"

"Hei hei! Kau siapa,anak muda? Beraninya kau menganggu kami!" bentak salah seorang diantara namja-namja yang mengganggu Eunhyuk.

"Aku?Aku PACAR nya! Kalian mau apa,huh? Jangan dekati dia!" bentak Donghae tak kalah keras.

"Oh,,aku akan menghabisimu terlebih dulu." Ujar namja nista itu,lalu mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Setelah itu aku akan bermain-main denganmu,chagi~" lanjutnya sambil membelai pipi Eunhyuk tak lupa dengan senyum mesumnya.

Sedetik kemudian kelima namja berandalan itu bertarung dengan Donghae dan Yesung.

Duar

Buk

Hya

Aw

Aah~ _#eh, Yadong __^^v_

Kelima namja itu berhasil dilumpuhkan,walaupun Donghae dan Yesung mendapat luka-luka yang bisa dibilang cukup serius,terutama Donghae.

"Akh! Awas kalian yah! Akan kami balas perlakuan kalian ini!" teriak bos dari namja berandalan itu sambil pergi tergopoh-gopoh dari sana.

Setelah mereka pergi,Eunhyuk langsung berlari ke arah Donghae dan Yesung.

"_Hyung_, yo?"

"Gwaenchana,Hyukkie-ah" lirih Yesung.

" aku selama ini terus tau aku seharusnya tidak begitu,tapi...rasa cemburuku lebih sakit hati yang membuatku seperti ini. _Mianhaeyo_ Hyukkie. _Mianhae_..." terang Donghae sambil menangis.

" tidak perlu minta sudah memaafkanmu bahkan walaupun kau membuat hatiku sakit." Eunhyuk pun menutupi wajahnya yang menangis.

"Jangan menangis,Hyukkie" ujar Donghae sambil memeluk Hyukkie.

Namun tiba-tiba Eunhyuk pingsan dipelukan Donghae.

"Hyukkie? Kau kenapa?" terbesit nada khawatir dari pertanyaan Donghae.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia kerumah sakit,Hae!" suruh Yesung

ooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooo

"Mengapa bisa seperti ini? Hyukkie baru pingsan kemarin,mengapa dia pingsan lagi? Aku gagal menjadi _hyung_ yang baik untuknya." kesal Leeteuk pada kedua _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Sudahlah Teukie. Kita tunggu saja hingga dokter selesai memeriksa Hyukkie." tenang Heechul.

Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dari ruang rawat Eunhyuk.

"Dok,bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Siwon.

"Tenang saja. Eunhyuk-sshi hanya kecapaian. Bukankah kemarin saya katakan bahwa Eunhyuk-sshi harus cukup istirahat? Kalian sudah boleh melihatnya. Silahkan." jelas dokter lalu berlalu dari mereka.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Ternyata Eunhyuk sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Nama yang pertama kali dipanggilnya adalah "Hae? Donghae kau dimana?"

" disini."

"Hae? Mengapa aku pingsan lagi?"

"Kau hanya kelelahan,_chagiya_.Makannya,kalau sakit ya malah jalan-jalan,bukannya istirahat."

"_Mianhae"_

"Sudahlah,untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku?" ucap Donghae sambil memeluk Eunhyuk.

Perlahan tapi pasti,Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada ...

"Hei,hei! Jangan bermesraan disini! Disini masih ada anak dibawah umur." celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Tuh! Author!" _#author langsung buang Kyu kelaut._

Bletak

Bletak

Bletak

Dengan indahnya Sungmin,Kang In,dan Heechul menjitak kepala Kyuhyun sang evil magnae.

"Jangan bercanda disini,_babbo_!"

"Yasudah,ayo kita kepalaku yang indah ini di nodai oleh jitakan para _hyung_ yang ngefans ama kepalaku." Ujar Kyuhyun narsis. #_OMG ini orang bener-bener narsis tingkat dewa =.='_

Member SuJu –minus Haehyuk- pun pergi keluar.

Donghae pun kembali menghadap Eunhyuk dan memberinya senyumnya yang paling manis.

Namun tiba-tiba...

"_Hyung_ PSPku ketinggalan." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun dengan santainya masuk kembali ke ruang rawat Eunhyuk.

Prak

Bugh

Dan dengan santai dan dingin HaeHyuk melempar Kyuhyun dengan sendok yang kebetulan ada di sebelah mereka.

"Ah aku benar-benar tidak akan mengganggu kalian."

Kini Donghae langsung menyatukan bibir mereka.

Merekapun berciuman tanpa ada yang mengganggu mereka.

Selang beberapa menit,mereka melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"_Saranghae Hyukkie nae chagiya"_

"_Nado saranghae Hae"_

**E.N.D**

**OWARI**

_**Gimana?**_

_**Maaf ya kalau endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan readers.**_

_**Yang udah baca please REVIEW~~~**_

_**GOMAWO **_**(_ _)**_*** bow 180 ͦ ***_

_**Saatnya balas REVIEW~~~**_

_**via2myrene: **_wah unnie review XD oh,iya. Makasih ya lupa review lgi,hehe :p

Luffy Hyukkie : ini udah update. Maaf lama ya~ gomawo for review

**Lee Seong Wook** : Aku nggak nyangka FF ini ada yang suka. Aku terharu banget,hiks :') iya,TBC dulu,abis pengen bikin penasaran :p gomawo udah review,chingu ^^

**Kimie Arihyoshi**** : **Haha,Hyukkie-oppa,oppa dapat pendukung tuh! Maaf ya nggak cepet update nya^^v gomawo udah review,chingu ^^

**Chwyn** : #_nyelametin chingu yang dibekep_ Haha,chingu semangat '45 yah? -' Iya,maaf ya chingu. Untuk kedepannya aku usahain biar bacanya nggak aneh lagi. gomawo udah review,chingu ^^

**endahhyukiELF** : Parah ya?Disini Hae nya dibikin pencemburu. Maaf ya chingu ^^v gomawo udah review,chingu ^^

**AngelFishy** : Hehe,author kan sekali-kali pengen ikut juga di FF :p Hyukkie nya nggak diapa-apain kan? Author juga nggak tega Hyukkie dirape-rape T_T #gaje gomawo udah review,chingu ^^

**nyukkunyuk** : Hehe, Iya,maaf ya chingu. Untuk kedepannya aku usahain biar bacanya nggak bingung lagi. gomawo udah review,chingu ^^

**Aegyo'Anchovy** : twoshoot aja ah chingu,ntar readers nya pada bosen lagi XD Iya,maaf ya chingu. Soalnya kata-katanya aku culik #_lho?_. Untuk kedepannya aku usahain biar bacanya nggak bingung lagi. gomawo udah review,chingu,maaf nggak bisa update kilat ^^

**noonacomplicated** : Maaf ya noona(?) ini aku post tanpa diedit. Untuk kedepannya aku edit deh. gomawo udah review,chingu ^^

**Sakyu** : Ini udah lanjut chingu. Slam HaeHyuk Shipper anak mereka lho~~ (just kidding). gomawo udah review,chingu ^^

**park soohee** : Ini udah maaf nggak bisa update kilat,chingu. Iya tuh Hae jahat #mukul-mukul Hae kayak di 'GEE'. gomawo udah review,chingu ^^


End file.
